User blog:Vinnie Bones/Aragorn vs Legolas vs Gimli
Aragorn- The brave king of Gondor who fought to protect Frodo and defend against Orc rule. Legolas- The strong elf warrior who's bow skills are unchallengable. Gimli- The Dwarves toughest warrior and brutal fighter. WHICH OF THESE THREE GROUP MEMBERS IS DEADLIEST????? Backgrounds Aragorn- '''Aragorn is one of the best fictional warriors of all-time. He is related to Isildur, the legendary soldier who "killed" Sauron. Many years later, Aragorn had to fight. He was the heir to the throne of Gondor- but was too humiliated by his relationship to Isildur, who started all of the wars, to take it. He soon became friends with Frodo, a hobbit attempting to destroy Sauron's ring. After they were separated, Aragorn along with Gimli and Legolas kicked Orc ass. Aragorn's battle skills, mainly with his classic Andruril sword, redeemed himself and he took the throne. '''Legolas- '''Legolas is one of the strongest men the elves have to offer. He is an expert archer and warrior. He joined the Fellowship of the Ring and went on a quest with Aragorn and Gimli and as a team, they use Legolas's expert marksmanship as an advantage. His melee weapon, 2 short swords and his bow can get him many kills in a short amount of time. And as an elf, he has far superior sight and hearing skills than his other team members. '''Gimli- '''Gimli is the most powerful dwarf warrior alive. His axe is the only weapon Gimli loves, but not the only one he carries. Gimli's axe has multiple uses. He can thrust the back end of it to stun the enemy. And obviously, the top is for cutting your face off. It has brutally murdered enemies for years and the team uses his brute strength and the strongest melee weapon of the team to it's advantage. However, Gimli is not the smartest person ever. He is nowhere near the intelligence of his comrades. But he can still get the job done.\ Weapons X-Factors Aragon on the left, Legolas in the middle and Gimli on the right. '''Intelligence- '''89/98/77 '''Killer Instinct- '''90/95/95 '''Operational Experience- '''94/97/89 '''Weapon Effiency- '''100/95/79 (Throwing Hatchet is horribly inaccurate) '''Battlefield Strategy- '''97/100/76 (Almost never comes up with a plan) Note This will be a sparring match so they will go for the KO or injury. If one is injured or knocked out, they are out. Voting Ends on December 23rd Battle Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all choose different places to start. Legolas and Aragorn fire arrows at each other. Gimli charges at Aragorn. Gimli pushes th back end of his axe at Aragorn. Aragorn is briefly stunned. Gimli swings a hatchet. He misses. Legolas fires an arrow intended for Aragorn and hits Gimli's leg. Gimli yells. He hits Aragorn with his axe. In pain, Aragorn thrusts his dagger into Gimli's ribs and Gimli is in too much pain to keep sparring. Aragorn and Legolas are left. Aragorn runs up to Legolas. He fires an arrow that whizzes over Legolas's head. Legolas fires 3 arrows at once and all 3 miss. Aragon swings his sword. Legolas ducks under and wrestles Aragorn to the ground. He kicks Aragorn. Aragorn jumps back up. Legolas draws his knives. He just misses Aragorn as Aragorn punches Legolas's chest. Legolas then stabs Aragorn's arm, breaking it. "Are you ok?" says Legolas "I can't spar but I'm fine." replies Aragorn ''WINNER- Legolas''''' Category:Blog posts